


Red like roses, teeth like thorns

by Kaylathebookworm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylathebookworm/pseuds/Kaylathebookworm
Summary: Evil! Ruby Rose one-shot(I think this would be considered a drabble?)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Red like roses, teeth like thorns

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short, but this idea was stuck in my head

Ruby Rose used to be someone else, once. She used to be an aspiring huntress, someone who  _ cared _ about other people, someone who wanted to save the world. Used to.

Ruby Rose used to be what other people called a ‘good person’. Until she had been born anew in the pools of Grimm, until she had found herself, discovered who she truly was.

Ruby Rose was a monster now, with red eyes, sharp teeth, and an appetite for destruction. And that was the way she liked it.

She wanted the world brought to its knees, she wanted everything to crumble and fall. She wanted to rule, to bring about the end. 

And really, they all knew that it would never happen with Salem in charge. Salem was too patient, willing to wait hundreds, even thousands of years to get what she wanted. But Ruby was not Salem. Ruby had always been fast, down to her very core, even her semblance gave her speed. And she would not wait.

Ruby Rose would be the one to bring this world to its knees. But Salem would be first.

******

The crown was finally hers. And no one would ever be powerful enough to take it from her. She had fought all those who considered themselves worthy of the throne, worthy of this power, and she had beaten them all. Their bodies littered the ground around her as she stalked towards her throne. She bent to pick up the crown,  _ her  _ crown, fallen from Salem’s head. It was laying in a pool of blood, and it dripped when Ruby picked it up, but she didn’t care. 

She placed it on her head and let the blood of her predecessors, her enemies, drip down her face as she ascended to the throne. The power was hers, now.

She was the new Queen of Darkness, she was Eternal, and this world was about to turn to ashes in her hands.


End file.
